User talk:Ajraddatz/Alpha/archive3
Current Orders: 5 rough sapphires 5 rough rubies for German77. :If anyone has any other orders please post them here! 16:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC) 40 tires Hi could I buy 40 tires for 20 clix, I hope I still have membership? Can I donate 2 diamonds as my contribution?-Skullkeepa14 :No, sorry. 22:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) gems How much my gems going to take.-- 22:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :About 1 day, I have been very busy. 22:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :ok-- 22:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::So sorry. 22:54, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::are 4 ruby and 5 sapphire not 5 ruby.-- 22:59, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh, OK 23:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :If you cant effort that just tell me to cancel it. -- 17:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh no, I am working on your order right now. Almost done. 17:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::OK.-- 18:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright, done. Can you please put 15 clicks on my gated garden and 30 on my lego club 1 please. Wait, just the 30 on the club for now, then I send the gems you make the seal and put 15 on the gated garden please. 18:05, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Clicking...-- 18:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Done 30 clicks in your lego club 1, now send me the gems to finish clicking-- 18:13, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sending items... 18:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ty finish clicking.-- 18:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Done.-- 18:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, nice doing business with you! 18:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Membership May I have a membership? 23:43, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Could I please join the alpha store, pretty please. I know it is a secret store and all so i will keep it a secret. Anyway can i give u fifty free clix. Just tell me wat module u want them on.It's okay if u don't make me member but i want to give u clix anyway. Im cool with it. Maybe sometime in the future when I am more experienced in MLN wikia I'll ask u again. No hard Feelings-Skullkeepa14 :Well, both of you are lucky. The Alpha Store is now a public store, and you do NOT need to be a member! Order away! 17:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Are u serious, w00t! so where do u want those 50 clix? Your dino bone sticker or Dino bone gallery mod? Any of ur Lego magazine rank 1 mod?-Skullkeepa14 :No clicks please. 22:08, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Animals Could I have a Totemic Mountain Lion Please????Kyleman7558 (talk) 02:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 02:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :yes, but I am at a friends house for the next while now. It will be ready for you in a couple of days. 02:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Buying Nice shop and I would like as many sapphires as I can get. 17:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :How many would you like? 18:01, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :How many can I have? 18:07, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :It depends. If you need it for rank 4, then a max of 10. If POS, then 5. Basically up to 10. 18:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Then 10 cuase I have 8 I need 2 for rank 4 and 5 for POS and I want to help my friend. 18:17, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, unfortunatly you will need to wait till tomorrow to get them, I am out of clicks for today :( sorry. 18:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :How do you get them? 18:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) : A super secret way. I DO NOT BUY THEM! 18:21, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh wish I knew but it's probably gallery mods and blocking friends. 18:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Can I add 5 rubys to that? 20:58, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :No blocking friends, and your rubies are ready. 25 clicks on my lego club rank 1 mod, please. (ajr38) 20:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Done. 21:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :OK, what is your MLN username? 21:17, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Keithdsm97. I sent you a friend request. 21:23, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, sorry I was delayed. 21:54, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Will you tell me how you get them? :Yes, but on the IRC. 21:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. When are you on? 02:19, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :My time is 8:41. I should be here for the next 2 hours. 02:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :When will they be ready? 17:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Working on it now... 21:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :50 clicks on what? 22:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :I still need 5 more gems... here. Put 25 clicks on my lego club mod rank 1, I will send 5 sapphires and then I will get the rest and send them to you for 25 more clicks. 23:11, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :I will give the 50click right now ;) 23:12, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Add me while you are there =D 23:16, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Done and you only have to add one : to make it straighten. 11:43, 4 July 2009 (UTC) free If you store need clicks, I spare some just ask how many. 18:25, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :No thanks, I am OK. 18:27, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Market Trade 1st Item 40 Tires 2nd Item 20 space fuel cells Comments This is my first order and it is also a large order so i'll pay with alternate accounts okay? If u want u can decrease my order if u think it is too much or u don't have enough stock. I'll tell u once i've finished clicking so check ur click database. MLN Name Heloitsme -Skullkeepa14 :OK, getting them now. 21:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, I never recived my rough rubyu for a trade I once gave you.-- 17:15, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, bu you never added me on MLN. I have the ruby ready for you, just add me and I will send it. I did not receive any diamonds, but that is OK because I forgot the order. You get the ruby free. 21:48, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Market Trade 2 Items: 10 Phantom orchids, 20 dino scale, 3 dino horns, As many gems as possible Signature: skullkeepa14 Comments U don't have to worry about the tires just the space fuel cells from previous order. And all clix to wat? Take ur time with the order if u can't get all the stuff.I have 6+alternate accounts for paying off Orders. TY XD.-Skullkeepa14